


Touch Faith

by Manafaust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Endor, Female Jedi - Freeform, Force Ghosts, Force Sensitive Leia, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Leia, Sith, Strong Female Characters, The Force, female villain, redeemed anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manafaust/pseuds/Manafaust
Summary: Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, and Emperor Palpatine are dead--but the sith are still a threat to the galaxy. With the guidance of phantoms of the past and visions of the future, Princess Leia must embark on her own journey through the force to save her people and ensure her brother's sacrifice was not in vain.





	Touch Faith

What she felt when he died was like the stars were falling in her heart. It was unmistakable; she didn’t need to be trained in the force to sense exactly what had happened. Leia’s brother had fallen to The Emperor. It was a different sensation entirely; it was as though a boulder had been pushed off her shattered heart. The Emperor had perished, killed by her father. Then...she didn’t know exactly what she felt--what she sensed or felt--about the death of her father, fatally wounded whilst killing the emperor. Their bodies would be incinerated by now, with the destruction of the death star. Everything changed that day. Nothing changed.  
Han was distant after the fall of the death star. Lost. Leia supposed so much was only to be expected; the rebellion ripped him away from what he knew, made him a new name, and now had no further need of him. Of course, Han said Leia had changed after Luke’s death. That was probably true. They needed things neither of them could give any longer. Chewbacca and Han took Lando as part of their crew and headed toward the outer rim somewhere, last Leia heard. The droids, R2D2 and C3PO became Leia’s closest companions in her ensuing solitude, even if she was tempted to power down 3PO every now and then.  
At night, when there was no more orders to give and no more scouting to perform, Leia’s feelings were restless. Something had awakened inside of her that day; something that had always been there was finally rising to the surface. Leia had no inclination one way or another if she wanted to embrace these...feelings, or if she should strike them down and continue her mission as a princess and leader of the Rebel Alliance. She knew, in her heart, what this sensation was--but that did not mean she was ready to accept the truth. There was one thing she knew, something she knew was her burden to bear but did know--nor particularly want to know--why. Without the Jedi, the Sith would be allowed to spread and rebuild the empire with little resistance. But, Luke was the last Jedi.  
There was a familiar thud at the door. Leia absentmindedly pressed the button and the doors slid open, R2D2 strolling in with a friendly series of beeps. The door closed behind him, and Leia sat down on the edge of her bed whilst R2D2 positioned himself in the corner of the room and entered low power mode. Leia changed into her utilitarian, loose white pajamas and began to untie her hair when there was another knock at the door. “Come in,” she called.  
“Princess Leia, I have the casualty reports you requested.”  
“Thank you Lieutenant. Good night.” Leia took the papers and flopped down onto her bed. This was the worst part of her day. She exhaled slowly; she knew the death count today would be higher; they lost two ships in a skirmish in the mid rim.  
No amount of mental preparation could have braced her for the number she saw on the page. Grief overcame her briefly--then rage. Leia crumpled the papers in her hand until her nails dug into her palm. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she lurched her arm forward, tossing the remnants of the report into the tiny trash can across the room.  
“Anger breeds hatred.”  
It was a whisper on the wind in a windless room. Leia immediately leaped from her bed and brandished her blaster pistol, glancing at the door, then pointing toward the window, covered by blinds. She edged step after careful step closer toward the portal, sliding the blinds open with the nose of her gun. She frowned; the night was still and the trees on Endor empty.  
“No, Leia. Search with your feelings.”  
Something struck her suddenly as the whisper pervaded the room again; it was a sensation she had felt before, and was not sure if she wanted to do so again. She pressed her fingers to her forehead and sat down wearily; she felt...something...it was as though there was a bubble in the water...anxiety rumbled in her abdomen and the feeling vanished when she panicked and and shook her head vigorously. But, she could not hide from the entity in the room.  
“Don’t turn away from the force, Leia.”  
It was stronger this time, the whisper, it was a voice in her ear. Leia took a deep breath, and determination settled into her face as she sat down on the edge of her bed, and attempted to clear her mind. Such had never been an easy task for Princess Leia. Her brother had often told her to try it after his trials on Dagoba, but she had too much on her mind; she couldn’t empty her thoughts--that was impossible! Leia lunged forward in a rage and swiped her lamp off of her desk; it fell to the floor with a crash. Still, Leia persisted. She closed her eyes again and probed forth into the beyond. Images...well, not images, but notions, feelings swirled in her mind. She could feel the power in R2’s memory banks, feel the dreams of the soldiers in the camp, the footsteps of the ewoks in the trees above...and...faintly...she felt something else. Something familiar. It was a strong presence, but it felt as though it were coming through a veil. Fear. It settled into Leia’s mind. She furrowed her brow, but did not back down--Leia stepped closer to the presence beyond space. She could feel something...warm. It was full of love--but also fear. It was calm. It was serene and restless. Leia opened her eyes.  
Leia gasped and furrowed her brow inquisitively. There before her stood a man, not quite of this world, she could see him and R2D2 behind him both perfectly clearly. He was enveloped a calming blue aura. The man was young, but his eyes old. His hair was long and unruly, and there was a scar across his eye that told of a bloody history. His brows were proud and staunch, and his jaw thin. Though she had no idea what he looked like, Leia knew; this was Anakin Skywalker. This was her father, and the man who destroyed her planet. Leia’s jaw clenched and she exhaled through her nose, staring down the phantom with an emotion she could not identify.  
“Leia, my daughter…” When he spoke there was a heaviness to his voice, “you cannot deny your identity further. To do so would mean doom for the galaxy; and, more importantly, you.”  
Leia’s hands curled into fists on the bed. This was Vader, but this was also her father and the man who killed The Emperor. She looked into his ethereal visage. He was pained. It was an old scar, it had healed, but it was there. There was something else, too, but Leia could not see it. After several moments, she spoke. “You killed the only parents I ever knew.”  
Anakin gazed at his daughter solemnly. “I know. But I am dead. You are the one that matters.”  
“Of course I do. I lead The Rebellion.”  
“Leia...you know what it is you must do. Reach into your heart to find the answer.”  
“Jedi don’t listen to their emotions.”  
“Jedi? So you do know what it is I ask of you then.”  
Leia frowned.  
Anakin continued with a gentle smile, “The Jedi are more and less than what you’ve been taught. Don’t let your hatred for me blind you. You must take up the mantle of Jedi Knight in your brother’s stead and continue the legacy of the galaxy’s peacekeepers.”  
Leia ran a hand through her thick brown mane and her face distorted into an expression of pain and anger. “How can I be a Jedi? I’m not...I can’t…”  
Anakin pursed his lips. They both knew what Leia said was untrue; her force sensitivity was strong, perhaps even stronger than Luke’s. But it was untamed...it was a part of Leia she had kept hidden from even herself since childhood. She could not unearth it, never. The consequences for failure would be too great. Leia turned her head away; however, as she did so, she saw the crumpled paper in the waste paper basket. Anger rippled through her. Anakin turned his head down in dismay and concern. He spoke softly. “Leia, please don’t let my folly be the fall of the galaxy. I failed your brother, but you can stop The Empire from rising again.”  
“My scouts detect no signs of Imperial leaders clambering for the throne. It would seem The Empire has no desire to rise.”  
Anakin shook his head. “That may be what the reports say, but that isn’t what you sense, is it?”  
Silence. Anakin folded his hands and watched Leia’s face impatiently. Leia ignored his probing stare for the time being, and, closing her eyes, reached out once again with her feelings.The apparition of her father was difficult to read. Whether this was because he was dead, powerful, or putting up a barrier, Leia could not tell. She groaned and pressed her fingers to her temples.  
“You’ve never touched the force this much in your life,” Anakin noted solemnly, “I’m sorry.”  
Warmth welled in Leia’s eyes, but she fought back the tears, asking bluntly, “did you try to save him?”  
“...Your brother was strong. In the force, and in his heart. He saved me. Yet....I could not free him from the grips of death, despite my best efforts. It was all I could do to avenge him by killing The Emperor and fulfilling his dying wish.”  
“Then you’re sith, still. The Jedi have no tolerance for vengeance.”  
A cloud passed over Anakin’s somber visage. “The Jedi--the old Jedi had little tolerance for anything. But you won’t follow their antiquated ways--you must forge a new Jedi, refocus on the tenants of peace and compassion.”  
“How am I supposed to believe you want me to protect the galaxy when you’re the one who destroyed it?!”  
“I will never be able to fully atone for the horrors I committed as Darth Vader. But do not let resentment cloud your vision as it once did mine, for my misjudgement I have been suffering ever since. I’m pleading with you to protect you from a life of anger and fear, not just for the sake of the galaxy.”  
Leia closed her eyes and let herself be alone with her thoughts in the dark. She was, of course, inclined to hate and distrust her father, however...if what he said was true...Leia would be betraying herself and her people if she did not do everything in her power to protect the galaxy from the horrors the likes of which it had already suffered once. Still, the man who stood before her was instrumental in that horror, and could be manipulating her. But, Luke thought that there was still good in him, and he gave his life to destroy The Empire, if Leia let it rise again, it would be a betrayal against her brother. Anakin was right about one thing, Leia knew: she sensed a dark presence looming on the horizon. It was disturbing, but Leia had closed herself off from the force and ignored it as best she could. Leia lied down with her back to Anakin. “I need to sleep.”  
“Rest. But know this; The Sith do not wait.”  
Leia could feel her father’s presence receeding. As he disappeared, he spoke into her: “I will protect you the way I couldn’t when I was alive.” Leia pulled the covers over her and curled up into a fetal position, brow furrowed, mind exhausted. She had much to think about.

That night,R2D2 was restless. He emitted a series of frantic beeps and boops soon after Anakin seemingly left, and Leia was trying to fall asleep. An intuitive droid, R2 was. Stirred from her sleep in what might have been midnight or early morning, Leia wandered to her ensuite bathroom after having been awakened by the droid’s beeping. The stark white lights seared her eyes and she winced. Leia gazed into the mirror. She wasn’t sure who the woman in the mirror was, exactly. She was the daughter of Bail and Breha Organa and a proud diplomat and staunch defender of the peace. She was also the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, and the last hope of the Jedi. Leia could feel her father’s power flowing through her. Was it possible she inherited more from him? Han was always telling Leia she had a temper. If only Luke were here…  
DWOOOOP!  
Leia leaped out of the bathroom at the sound of R2D2’s mechanical screeching. Her eyes widened in horror and rage; the window had been surgically broken, and two dark figures stood in the light of the moon. One stood on her bed with her blaster pointed at her, the other was kneeling at R2D2. Leia clenched her fists and stood with her feet apart. “Take your hands off that droid!”  
Pew!  
The armed figure did not hesitate to shoot; it was a warning shot into the floor, but it got its message across. Leia begrudgingly backed down. “What do you want?”  
The kneeling figure’s voice was low and masked by some sort of device. “Killing you would be a mess. Don’t give us reason to.”  
Leia frowned. She glanced down at R2 Somberly; not only was he her closest companion in her isolation, but his memory contained plans for rebel bases, restoration effort locations, lists of ambassadors....the intruders could want any number of things, and Leia had decided: they weren’t going to get anything. Heart racing, she dove backward into the bathroom and slammed the manual lock. She could hear the intruders disgruntled bickering and soon enough they were at the door. It would not be long before their blasters permeated the metal of the door; Leia had to think fast. She cast a quick glance around the room...toilet...sink...cleaning supplies...towels...her eyes narrowed. She began rifling through the cleaning cabinet, throwing everything she didn’t need out of the way. A-ha! Corellian Bleach--it would not stop them entirely, but it might stun them. Scrambling, Leia poured the bottle onto a towel, soaking it completely.  
Bang! As the door burst open and one armed intruder stood at the door, blaster at the ready. Leia was ready; she moved with grace and power, crouching just before the intruder fired, as though she knew when they would. She kicked out the assailant’s knees deftly and they tumbled over backward--Leia seized this opportunity and leaped onto his abdomen, pressing her bleached cloth into their face.  
“AAAAA!”  
With little time to waste, Leia snatched her blaster back and moved toward R2 and his attacker. “Keep away from my droid or I swear you’ll be short a hand.”  
“You won’t---AAA!” The assailant screamed in pain and fell backward, holding their hand. Blood stained R2D2. Leia backed away, bidding R2 follow her. As she ran out the door, blaster in hand, her face was pale. It was dark and she managed to shoot them right where she wanted. It was as though something guided her...Leia shook her head and continued with R2, emerging into brightly lit halls full of people running back and forth and all manner of cacophony. Sirens were going off and rebel troops were in disarray. Leia locked onto a zabrak woman running into the medical bay across from her.  
“Lieutenant Haru!”  
“Yes Princess!”  
“What’s going on here? Why was I not notified that something was amiss.”  
“I’m sorry, Princess, we sent a private to warn you--”  
Haru’s words fell. She and Leia only now noticed the body of a young man lying before Leia’s door, vibroknife in his back. Leia shook her head and furrowed her brow with determination. “It doesn’t matter. Just tell me what’s going on.”  
“It’s an ambush, Princess. They attacked in the dead of night. We can’t tell how many there are.”  
“Imperials?”  
“Perhaps. Their armor is unmarked. I’m sorry but I must attend to the medical bay.”  
Leia nodded firmly. “Yes, of course.”  
Leia headed for the exit. She had to get to the bottom of this; this was one of the key rebel bases in the galaxy, and if it fell, the rebuilding efforts could fall entirely. But why was the assailants’ armor unmarked? Where could their leader be? Leia had no idea where to start.  
“Leia...use the force…”  
Leia heard her father’s voice in her mind, and, despite what she may have thought about him, decided that this was good advice. Leia closed her eyes and pressed on hand to her temple. She saw...a coldness. A shroud of darkness...a red lightsaber igniting. Leia’s eyes flew open and she began to stalk down the halls of the rebel base with newfound determination. Somebody out there was trying to rise up as a sith in The Emperor’s place, and she would not let this happen. She would not let her brother’s death be in vain, nor would she betray her loyal people.  
Leia exited the building through a bashed-in open door. It was dark outside, but the moon and the blaster fire illuminated the night. She could see hordes of troops, rebel and otherwise, clashing in the trees of endor--but no sign of the saber wielder in her vision...Leia frowned.  
Doop beeep doo beep.  
“R2 What do you--R2 come back here!” But R2D2 was already out of arm’s reach, strolling along behind the line of rebel troops toward the forest. What was that damn droid doing?! Leia ran after him; he was too important to allow to get hurt. Plus...she wanted to protect her friend. Leia dodged falling troops and rolled under incoming blaster fire, dirtying her pajamas and her face. She leaped over bodies and tumbled and tripped trying to keep up with the little astromech droid. “R2 what are you--”  
Anger. Hatred. Fear. The darkness was crushing; Leia could sense it very close now. She reflexively backed away--then immediately started forward faster. She could see it now; she was in the trees...it was a woman...a woman full of darkness and loathing. A woman with a red lightsaber. Leia broke the treeline presently, and cast her gaze about frantically. She was alone in the close knit trees, wading through thick brush and keeping her eye on the barely moonlit boughs surrounding her.  
“I knew you wouldn’t turn your back on a battle, Princess.”  
Leia swung about wildly, looking for the owner of the supple, rich woman’s voice. “What do you want?”  
“Your demise!”  
There was a flash of red as a dark figure leaped from the trees above, crimson lightsaber raised above her head. Acting with her feelings, Leia rolled out of the way and behind a fat tree, and the lightsaber stuck into the mossy ground. The unknown woman roared in anger and hoisted it from the ground with some effort, casting her gaze wildly about, like an animal frothing at the mouth. Leia’s heart beat out of her chest. “Who are you?!” She demanded, running from her hiding spot as the tree was sliced with a whoosh of a lightsaber. It tumbled down with a crash, and Leia used the diversion to run over to R2. “R2 search your memory banks for--wh…?”  
R2D2 was opening a hatch in his dome head, and producing something metallic out of it. It was dark in the forest, and hard to see exactly what it was. “R2 what could possibly--” Silence fell over Leia. It was a long, shiny metallic cylinder. She knew exactly what this was, and where it came from. But there was no longer any time for doubt or fear--Leia grabbed her father and brother’s lightsaber in both hands and, planting her feet in the ground, ignited it’s cerulean blue blade.  
The shrouded woman smirked. “Following in your father’s footsteps are you?”  
Leia ignored her antagonizing, holding her lightsaber in a defensive position and side stepping around her adversary. For a few moments, they circled each other, watching one another’s each and every move. The sith was adorned in a heavy black robe, and as such Leia could not make out any features. She frowned. “Oh?” The woman prodded, continuing to circle Leia, “you want to see my face, don’t you? Want to destroy me? Like Palpatine did your brother and father? Luke was weak, and Palpatine was a fool to put his trust in Darth Vader. Your brother’s sacrifice will mean nothing now.”  
“HHRNG!” Leia leaped suddenly, her blade coming crashing down unto the sith. Reflexes like lightning, this cold woman simply raised her own saber and deflected the attack, knocking Leia to the ground.  
Leia could feel Anakin’s presence around her once again. “Leia, trust yourself. The saber is not a weapon. It is a part of you.”  
Leia’s eyes narrowed with grit and determination as she leaped back onto her feet and deftly deflected a brutal slash from the sith. “Luke’s sacrifice will not be in vain--and I will not let the rebel alliance fall!” In a flurry, Leia mounted the assault furiously, slashing and stabbing and kicking in a whirlwind of passion and calm. Her adversary did not relent; she deflected every attack with a whip of her saber.  
Suddenly, the fight was halted. Leia’s attacker kicked her in the chest and she fell to the ground. The sith stood with one foot on her lungs, and stared off into the distance for but a moment, then, solemnly, muttered, “yes, Master.” Her lightsaber unignited, and she leaped away from Leia, climbing into the trees above, disappearing into the night. Leia pursed her lips in frustration and clenched her fist. “Come on R2,” she said, “this battle is far from over.” Suddenly, a rustling in the trees; Leia turned with a start, then breathed a sigh of relief and closed her lightsaber.  
“Princess Leia!”  
“Lieutenant Haru! Report!”  
“The invasion has been repelled, Princess. You are needed at the barracks.’  
Leia exhaled. “I’m sorry. Have General Akbar take over leadership for the time being, and prep me a ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
